


The Almost Carmilla Musical

by Silver85



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver85/pseuds/Silver85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like any other day at Silas University, there was something supernatural going on. Waking up to a theme song…that had to be supernatural right? Nobody just wakes up to music playing ominous in the background without there being a source for the sounds.( Written because everyone wants a musical episode but Natasha according to the AfterEllen interview.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Almost Carmilla Musical

Just like any other day at Silas University, there was something supernatural going on. Waking up to a theme song…that had to be supernatural right? Nobody just wakes up to music playing ominous in the background without there being a source for the sounds. At first she thought Carmilla was playing a prank on her by hiding her Ipod somewhere she couldn’t find it and making her think she was finally losing her mind. But then LaFontaine burst into her room with frantic eyes, hands over their ears and then they started to sing! Actual melody bursting forth and then they were swaying and thrusting their hands to the beat of the music that suddenly changed from ominous to a pop rock beat as LaFontaine told her everyone was hearing the music and they could only sing words now. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!?” Her body jerked out of her control as she did some twirl and her voice belted out her shocked sentence in a melody that contrasted to LaFontaine’s poppy words. She turned to her computer and realized this was all being captured as she forgot to stop recording last night when her and Carmilla had gotten into a rather heated but not ‘happy ending’ make out session. Where was Carmilla? 

She must have sung that out loud because LaFontaine’s voice belted out with a fist pump and a mid high kick of their leg, “She needed that hot and spicy O positive so she wouldn’t be tempted to bite her A positive girl. Yeah!”. 

“We have got to figure this thing out. It’s so crazy that I want to shout!” Laura’s arm swept up and out and she realized her tune was some type of soft and sweet, light melody and her movements made her think of a ballerina. Great! She wasn’t opposed to ballerina’s but after being one for a few years when she was much much younger, she didn’t have a complete fondness of the art. So of course she’d be the ballerina. 

The door kicked in and she jumped at the heavy guitar that screamed making the walls shake and dust sputter from her ceiling. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!” Danny’s fist punched the air as she screamed! For a second she thought maybe Danny had been spared the agony of being trapped in this musical horror and then she remember her old neighbor who was into heavy metal and how this reminded her exactly what she heard coming from his room all the time while she was trying to study. 

“Something fishy is attacking. It would be safe to say that I’m lacking….any idea what to do? Let’s not be slacking!” Lafontaine took over the melody, the screaming guitars now switching to something pop. They all stayed quiet for a moment while they thought over their predicament. 

Once again the door kicked open and in hopped Kirsch and the music suddenly went from LaFontaine’s pop to a slow guitar melody and a harmonica? “Hello hottie ladies, I’m here to say; Things have gotten crazy and my heart still aches. Do I need my trident or should I bring stakes?” His voice had a southern twang and a lower pitch than his voice normally was. 

The music shifted again to screaming guitars and it was safe to say she was developing the worst headache of her life, and that was saying something since Carmilla still refused to clean anything and that she was still technically the roommate from hell. “WHOSE ASS DO I HAVE TO KICK! WHOEVER DID THIS IS REALLY SICK! THEY MUST DIE!” 

“Whoa! Everyone, let’s just calm down. Have a seat and pull around. We will figure this out and save the people from the uprising evil,” She swirled and tipped onto her toes before managing to fling herself into her desk chair that slide across her dorm floor while her arms bowed above her head like a halo. Her theme music dominated for the moment which was a comfort since it was soft and mostly a piano flittering in their ears softly. They all seemed to appreciate it since it was the quietest of theirs. 

LaFontaine dug into their pocket and pulled out JP and handed him over to her. She quickly plugged him into her computer and watched him boot up. She wanted to avoid them all breaking out into song again so she quickly pulled up a word document and typed out what was going on. Her music got a little more intense in the room but she wasn’t singing so that was improvement. 

“I’ll start searching the library database. Hang tight…” JP’s script joined hers on the document and she put two thumbs up towards her camera. Searching……….appeared at the bottom of her screen so she swiveled back around to her group of friends that were all trying desperately not to break out into song. 

They sat as quietly as they could until the door burst open again and her girlfriend walked in with what looked to be a heavy bag. She stared at everyone quietly before moving to the fridge to put up her supply of blood. Carmilla rubbed at her ears and huffed. The piano that was her music violently changed to raging guitars and Carmilla jumped, dropping a bag of blood. 

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE HAVING AS BAD A DAY AS WE ARE! SING ALONG OR I MIGHT KILL YOU JUST BECAUSE! DAMN VAMPIRE!” Danny screamed, throwing up a fist again and tossing her head back and forth in a oddly perfect head bang that her red hair accentuated nicely. 

Carmilla turned, eyebrows lifted in shock, fist clenched, “What the hell!?” All the music in the room stopped and everything was silent. It scarred all of them when it was finally quiet in the room. She didn’t know if she wanted to be sad that Carmilla hadn’t burst into song, or relieved that the music finally stopped. 

“Is it over?” LaFontaine burst back into song, the room now filled with their pop rock. Apparently, Carmilla wasn’t affected by whatever had gotten them all. She turned back over to her screen to see that JP’s status was still Searching….

“What did you lack wits manage to get yourselves into now?” Carmilla asked. Carmilla stepped over her spilled blood, much to the annoyed look that she was giving her, and maneuvered to her side. Carmilla seemed to check her over really quick. 

“Why aren’t you singing my lovely? The rest of us are affected and it’s hard to sit here all calmly,” The soft piano took over again and her arms waved out in front her making a wide sweep to motion about the room. 

“Wow,” Was all Carmilla could say to her. There was something in her eyes that she just couldn’t place her finger on. Carmilla seemed amused but also taken by her just singing.  
“COME ON BLOODFIEND HELP US OR DIE!” Danny screamed again and Carmilla tensed before rolling her eyes in complete annoyance. 

“Of course you would be all screaming death metal. Just don’t attempt to speak anymore until I get this figured out!” Carmilla snapped, rubbing at her temples. “I would much rather fight my mother again then deal with this.” 

JP’s script picked back up on the screen. Two possible matches. Depending on current events would help eliminate one or the other. If only people being on campus are affected then it’s possibly just a spell gone awry. However, if its only affecting humans then it’s possible that the demon “Sweet” has risen from the pit and will need to be defeated before people can go back to normal.” 

Carmilla quickly cuts everyone off so the singing can stop for the moment and even the music dies down for a bit, “Ok. So we need to determine if this is some Alchemy club disaster like those damn mushrooms, or if I need to go beat the hell out of some demon from the pit.” 

“How can we tell? How can we tell…if it was only just a spell?” LaFontaine belts up, slowly rising from their sitting position before managing to gain control of their body and quickly plopping back down. 

Carmilla huffed in annoyance as the room was filled with pop music again. “I’ve been off campus getting blood since you’re little science group has let the fridge go dry. Me being gone might explain why I was blissfully spared this tragic nightmare.”  
“So we go finding someone who was here all along. Here in heart and song!” Kirsch sung with a his eyes closed, a southern twang, and bobbed his head as if he was in fact singing about heartbreak. 

“Of course he would be the country one,” Carmilla sighed heavily. 

They jumped when the door burst open again and Perry stomped into the room, hands up. “I swear to all! Why can’t we just go to a normal university? I mean, first it’s vampires kidnapping people. Then it’s the library attacking and sucking people into flash drives or a light eating demon underneath the school. I just wanted to go to a normal school where I could be helpful in teaching young co eds on how to change their sheets, or properly separate the clothes they need washed. No. Instead I’m trapped here where the student body suddenly burst into song. So instead of going to a really progressive art school like I once would have thought this occurrence would be, I instead know it to be some psycho weird thing. Why can’t anything be NORMAL!?” Perry finally stopped to take a breath and noticed everyone staring at her with raised brows and mouth agape. “What?” 

“Doesn’t seem you’re affected by all this weird,” Carmilla spoke for them and it was nice that the music seemed to have died down completely. She pulled on Carmilla’s arm and started typing on her screen. Was she on campus all day? “Good point, cupcake,” Carmilla smiled at her before turning back towards the room of bad music taste. “Where were you all day?” 

“I was in lecture all afternoon and then everyone started bursting into song. Did you not listen to my rant? Is this affecting more than everyone just turning into the glee club?” Perry asked in panic. She rushed to LaFontaine’s side and reached for their hand.  
“Ok. So that doesn’t help us figure this out at all. It could still be a spell or it could be a demon,” Carmilla rubbed at her temples again. 

“You don’t have to do it alone. I’ll grab my trident and a song. Summer psycho can come along,” Kirsch sung. 

“I JUST WANT TO KILL IT SO I CAN BACK TO NORMAL!” Danny screamed.

“First off, please stop attempting to communicate. Secondly, you were never normal beanstalk!” Carmilla turned back to her and waved towards the computer in annoyance, “Ask that stick thing what needs to be done to deal with either situation so I can get this fixed.” 

She nodded with a smile at her and then turned back towards her screen to type that question out to JP. After a few minutes her screen was filled with his script on how to solve either problem. Not wanting to embarrass herself further by singing to get Carmilla’s attention she just reached out and ran her fingers across the back of Carmilla’s hand. She pretended not to notice the immediate smile that tugged at Carmilla’s lips as her girlfriend turned to read the script. With a deep sigh Carmilla stood up straight again and turned back to everyone who looked at her expectantly.

“Alright warrior pup and beanstalk, we’ve got work to do,” Carmilla moved to her back pack that rested at the end of her bed and pulled out a dagger that she tucked into the back of her withered jeans. 

“Be careful my love. Return to me safe, so I can hold you in my embrace,” Laura immediately blushed as she sang the version of what she was thinking. Everyone but Carmilla turned away, most likely embarrassed for her. 

“No worries, cupcake. I think I’ve got this heroic vampire crap down by now,” Carmilla smirked and with a wink she was out the door, Kirsch and Danny hot on her heels.  
It was hours later, and she had worn a path in the floor from her pacing. They’d attempted talking here and there to see if the problem had been fixed yet and each time they’d broken out into a horrible musical mashup that should never happen. Perry took to cleaning the entire dorm room, for which she was eternally grateful since Carmilla still avoided dirty dishes like the plague and she hadn’t really had time to clean with finals being next week. They were all so ready to be rid of the place for a few weeks. Although, without them saving the day who knew what type of campus they were going to come back too.  
“I’m starting to get worried,” She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. It took LaFontaine staring at her a moment to realize she hadn’t burst into song. 

“You didn’t sing,” LaFontaine smiled wide and Perry came back into the room from finishing the bathroom.

“Neither did you! We’re saved!” She jumped up from her seat and bounced on her feet in excitement. Carmilla did it! 

“Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to think I was going to have to transfer schools,” Perry sighed in content and pulled off her cleaning gloves. 

It was only a minute later, as Perry put away the final cleaning supplies, that Carmilla walked into the room covered in slime and goop that dripped to the floor all around her. “Demons dead. No one’s singing. I’m taking a shower,” with that Carmilla dropped her melted dagger onto the desk and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

“Doesn’t look like it was a spell then,” LaFontaine commented. 

“Nope. Doesn’t look like that,” Laura replied taking a good look at the warped blade of the dagger that looked like it was eaten by acid. 

“Ok, we are leaving. I can not bear witness to this clean room become anything but clean,” Perry pulled on LaFontaine’s arm and they left with a quick shrug and chuckle.  
She cleaned up what she could of Carmilla’s goop track through the room while Carmilla was in the shower and dumped it all into the trash can. She poured Carmilla a cup of blood, heating it up in the microwave and changed into a clean pair of pjs. Carmilla finally left the bathroom free of demon sludge and now wearing a clean set of clothes. “I hate this place so much, creampuff. We just need to take a nice vacation away from this place. Maybe Rome or some private island. Anywhere but here where demons rise out of the pit from hell with the only good idea of making people break out into song.” Carmilla plopped down on her bed, yellow pillow tucked behind her head, and closed her eyes with what could only be described as complete annoyance at the world. 

“So…what happened?” She asked holding out the cup of blood. Carmilla only opened one eye to peak in her direction before smiling with what could be thought of as admiration as she reached out to accept the cup of blood. 

The look quickly faded as Carmilla went to gulp down the blood, apparently more spent than she was letting on. “I rather not talk about the sung battle cries or the dance off inspired fighting moves that I witnessed today. We would all be better off forgetting any of this every happened.” 

“Fair enough. Today was really weird,” She chuckled and smiled so big when Carmilla made a move to shuffle over for her to have room to lie down. She quickly clicked off the lights and shut down her computer while Carmilla downed the rest of her blood and set the mug on the top of her bed frame. She climbed in next to her girlfriend and snuggled into her side. After awhile of quiet, peaceful cuddling, she asked the only question that came to mind, “What would your music have been?” 

“I’m not even going to humor that thought, buttercup. You have no idea how relieved I am to be spared this musical crap today,” Carmilla sighed and then proceeded to make her forget all about the crazy of the day by kissing her thoughtless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone. Please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
